Traditionally, communication devices are used for two-way communication between parties which allow for real-time conversations to occur. Examples of two-way communication devices include walkie-talkie radios, telephones, cellular phones, home alarm systems and dedicated emergency handling panic button devices such as those offered by ADT, etc.
These communication devices are also very helpful in allowing a user to report an emergency or alarm situation to emergency personnel or call operators and are well suited when the user who is calling is not under immediate threat and where the nature of the emergency needs to be discussed and/or communicated, for example, if the user is a neighbor who can see a fire burning, an assault occurring or an individual collapsing on the sidewalk or if the user has time to report the emergency in which they are involved. However, situations arise when the user finds himself or herself in a situation where two-way communication devices are unusable because there is not enough time for the user to wait for a connection to be established before speaking. Moreover, even if a connection is established, depending on the type of emergency, the user may not be in a position to carry out a conversation.
Also, some emergencies occur in remote areas where there is intermittent or no wireless coverage. In this case, even if the person has a cell phone or some emergency communication device, a telephone call can not be reliably established.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a novel method and apparatus for one-way buffered communication.